


Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by rukiaqueenbitch



Category: Bleach, ichiruki - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, bringing this over from ff, future stuff, they have two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukiaqueenbitch/pseuds/rukiaqueenbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Rukia on Christmas Day, one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I originally wrote this in 2011 and published it on ff.net but i decided to upload it here too. I edited a few things but all in all it's still the same

Ichigo and Rukia slept in their bed, snuggled into each others bodies. Rukia was just waking up, but she didn't move so Ichigo could sleep some more. She kept her eyes closed, because in all reality she didn't want to wake up just yet.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Rukia opened one eye, and gasped. Her two children dive-bombed her and Ichigo.

"AHHH!" Ichigo yelled. He thought someone was trying to kill him and his wife, like in those crazy horror flicks, but when he realized who it was, he laughed.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Their kids yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Get up Daddy!" Their daughter said as she pulled on his hand.

"Yeah! What she said." Their son said as he did the same to Rukia.

"Ok, ok, we're up." Ichigo yawned. He slowly removed the covers from his legs. The kids jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs to the Christmas tree, and more importantly: the presents. Ichigo reached over and kissed Rukia on the lips.

"We better get a move on, or they'll attack us again."

"Don't remind me."

Rukia giggled as she and Ichigo went downstairs. The kids were standing in front of the tree, staring at the presents so intensely that they probably thought that any second they would get x-ray vision.

"Go at them!" Rukia yelled playfully. The kids screamed happily and gouged at the presents.

"A robot dinosaur!"

"A Bratz doll deluxe!"

The kids went crazy on the presents, seeming that it was appropriate to yell out what they got. Ichigo and Rukia watched and smiled. It was nice to see the family so happy.

After the kids were done unwrapping, they started to play with their new toys.

"Rukia, come. Let's open our presents now." Ichigo held out his hand, and Rukia took it. They sat next to the tree and dispersed their presents to each other.

Ichigo got new boxers, a Rolex watch, and some bunny slippers. "Bunny slippers? Really?" He scowled at them. "You're a mean woman."

Rukia laughed. She started to open her presents. She got new lingerie (more for Ichigo's benefit, but they did have a bunny outline on the bust so it was ok), a new sketch book , and a new mop.

"Oh...thanks Ichigo." She was thankful for the thought of the gifts, but...

"You forgot one baby." Rukia looked up as Ichigo brought out a small box. He handed it over to her.

Rukia opened it and tears welled up in her eyes. It was a sterling silver bracelet, necklace, and earring set with their wedding date engraved on each piece. "It's beautiful..."

"Merry Christmas, Darling." He kissed her.

Rukia smiled. "Merry Chirstmas, Ichi-Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i have no idea about jewelry so if that isnt a good gift then oh well. at least rukia was happy. hell maybe she didnt know either! and the "ichi-baby" is what i call ichigo so i figured if rukia loves ichigo more than i do then she'd call him that too. i guess...i dont really know.
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed! And Happy Holidays~!


End file.
